So called array antennas, i.e. antennas with a plurality of antenna elements arranged in an array, are common in, for example, systems for cellular telephony. A common embodiment of an array antenna is a so called column antenna with dual polarized antenna elements, in which antenna elements with differing polarizations are arranged in pairs, with each pair comprising one antenna element of each polarization, usually arranged as a cross.
A common problem with array antennas, particularly column antennas, in cellular telephony systems is that the azimuth beam width obtained by means of the individual antenna elements is sufficiently big to cause a variety of problems, among them interference.